Abriendo Puertas
by Nekoyue
Summary: U.A La actitud fría de Len ha hecho de él un chico solitario. Pero, por más duro que fuese su corazón, no podrá resistir los encantos de una tierna jovencita LXP
1. Una nueva compañera

~~*~~ Una nueva compañera ~~*~~  
  
Era un día común y corriente en la vida de Len, eran las 7 de la mañana, ya estaba listo para ir a la escuela, se encontraba viendo cómo algunos de sus vecinos más pequeños ya estaban saliendo de sus casas y se dirigían a sus respectivas escuelas.  
  
Len es uno de los mejores de la su clase, es un gran deportista, haciendo que su escuela gane muchos campeonatos por su participación en Fútbol, Básquetbol, entre otros.  
  
Es muy popular entre las chicas, pues es bastante bien parecido, Aún así el joven Len Tao no tiene ningún amigo, es muy antipático con quien intente acercársele, Su hermana mayor, Jun, va dos años antes que él en la misma escuela cursando el último año de preparatoria, parece ser la única persona en el mundo que sabe como es realmente, pues éste joven no se atreve a abrir su corazón a personas ajenas.  
  
-Es hora de irnos Len!! – se oye la voz de Jun en el primer piso.  
  
-Ya voy!! – dice Len mientras se levanta y comienza a arreglar sus cosas.  
  
Ambos hermanos salen juntos, Len sigue los pasos de su hermana silenciosamente, ya es de costumbre que esos cortos paseos a la escuela sean muy callados, a menos que una de las amigas de Jun los acompañe, pero por lo general no hay intercambio de palabras.  
  
Al doblar una esquina un pequeño niño peliazul y unos gemelos corren tras una pelota, Los gemelos toman la pelota, comienzan a jugar entre ellos y por accidente cae cerca de los pies de Len.  
  
Los tres pequeños, que se les calcula unos 5 años se intimidan. Los gemelos comienzan a empujar al peliazul para que le pidiera la pelota al joven.  
  
Len no se hace problema en tomar el juguete y acercarse al pequeño.  
  
-Horo-Horo!! – se oye una voz – Horo-Horo!! – repite.  
  
-Horo, es tu hermana, uno de los castaños se corre, seguido por el otro.  
  
El pequeño peliazul se esconde tras las piernas de Len , Su hermana lo mira algo divertida.  
  
-No le digas que estoy aquí! – dice el pequeño sujetando el pantalón de Len.  
  
-Pero que haces? – critica Len, aún con la pelota en la mano – sal de ahí!  
  
Una hermosa joven peliazul se acerca al muchacho – Ahí estas!! – dice al descubrir al pequeño.  
  
-Ho!!! No!!! Me descubrió!!!- el peliazul trata de escapar  
  
-Ven a aca!!! – comienza a perseguirlo alrededor de Len.  
  
Jun comienza a reír, notó como el rostro de su hermano enrojeció levemente al ver a la chica.  
  
La peliazul toma a su pequeño hermano por la parte del cuello – Lamento las molestias, por favor disculpen. – dice dirigiéndose a los jóvenes con una leve reverencia.  
  
Len se queda mirándola unos momentos, mientras la muchacha voltea.  
  
-Oye! – dice Len, ruborizándose un poco más.  
  
La joven peliazul voltea, ve que el chico de ojos dorados tiene la mano estirada, con la intención de pasarle la pelota.  
  
El pequeño peliazul se libera de su hermana y se dirige hacia su pelota – Muchas gracias – le sonríe volviendo al lado de su hermana.  
  
La chica mira a Len detenidamente, ve que sus uniformes son similares. – Tu vas en la misma escuela que yo!! – dice dirigiéndose hacia el joven.  
  
-Así es! – dice la joven Jun, tratando de que la imagen de chico autista no se notara ante la chica.  
  
-Les molesta si me esperan un momento? – pide la joven – soy nueva en ésta ciudad, por lo que no me ubico muy bien.  
  
-De acuerdo – dice Jun sonriendo.  
  
El pequeño peliazul mira a Len, le sorprende que alguien de la edad de su hermana sea tan serio.  
  
La joven se dirige a su casa para buscar sus cosas.  
  
-Y tu no hablas o te comió la lengua el gato? – pregunta el pequeño mirando curiosamente a Len.  
  
Jun ríe mientras su hermano mira sin expresión alguna al pequeño.  
  
Luego el pequeñin le sonríe tiernamente – mi hermana es muy linda, verdad? – pregunta.  
  
Len se sonroja levemente, gira la cabeza hacia el frente y comienza a caminar – espérala tú si quieres, yo ya me voy... - dice a su hermana sin girar el rostro.  
  
-Esta bien – dice su hermana tristemente, no entiende la razón por la que su hermano es tan frío.  
  
La joven peliazul sale con su morral en la espaldas y algunos cuadernos entre sus brazos. Se detiene al ver cómo el joven continua su paso – Lo siento... me demoré mucho? – cuestiona.  
  
Len continúa su paso, sin prestar atención a la pregunta.  
  
-No!!! Para nada – se interpone Jun – vamos... – dice con una sonrisa. La cual la joven le contesta.  
  
-Horo! ve a tomar tu desayuno! – ordena la peliazul al notar que su hermanito no había entrado.  
  
-A ese chico le gustas!!! – dice el pequeño mientras corre al interior de su casa.  
  
La joven se sonroja, Len también pero no cambia la expresión de su rostro, voltea su cara para mirar fríamente al muchachito pero el pequeño ya había entrado a su casa.  
  
-Lo siento.... es muy travieso... – Dice la joven muy avergonzada.  
  
Len la mira, luego mira hacia el frente y continúa su paso – ya vamonos... llegaremos tarde... – dice mientras camina sin voltear a la chica.  
  
En el camino, Jun y la joven van al mismo paso, mientras que Len va unos cuantos pasos delante de ellas.  
  
-Es tu primer día en la escuela? – cuestiona la mayor de los Tao.  
  
-Así es – sonríe la muchacha – llegamos hace cerca de una semana a la ciudad.  
  
-Ya veo... y has hecho amistades? – continua Jun.  
  
-No... para nada... mi hermanito ya tiene unos gemelos de amigos, no entiendo como lo hace.- dice llevando una mano a su cabeza.  
  
-A todo esto – dice Jun – Cual es tu nombre? No nos hemos presentado.  
  
-Es cierto, mi nombre es Pilika y mi hermanito se llama Horo-Horo- se presenta la joven.  
  
-Yo soy Jun, mucho gusto y él es mi hermano, su nombre es Len – Apunta en dirección al joven.  
  
Pilika sonríe – El gusto es mío, gracias por su ayuda – dice gentilmente.  
  
-Aquí es la escuela – le apunta Jun – creo que debes ir donde el director a decirle que ya has llegado.  
  
-Claro.... – dice la peliazul, algo confundida, la escuela es realmente grande.  
  
-Len te guiará – dice Jun sonriendo.  
  
Len voltea la cabeza mirando a la joven peliazul de reojo.  
  
-Tengo que hablar con un maestro, por lo que llevo algo de prisa. – dice mientras se aleja de los más jóvenes.  
  
Len suspira – bueno... no me queda otra.  
  
Pilika lo mira tímidamente mientras ve cómo el chico comienza a caminar.  
  
-Sígueme, te llevaré donde el director – dice sin voltear.  
  
Pilika sonríe, comienza a caminar al lado de Len, parece entender la frialdad del joven por lo que lo sigue en silencio.  
  
En el camino, varios de los compañeros de Len se extraña que sea acompañado por una chica tan linda. Las chicas, por su parte la miran con una expresión de celos.  
  
La joven peliazul se extraña por esas miradas, tanto de chicos, como de chicas.  
  
-No les hagas caso... – dice Len al notar en nerviosismo de la muchacha.  
  
Len detiene sus pasos y se detiene al frente de una oficina – aquí es – dice fríamente sin voltear a mirar a la chica.  
  
-Gracias – Pilika golpea la puerta mientras Len continua su paso.  
  
El joven voltea la vista mirando de reojo a la chica, nota el nerviosismo que tiene, aprieta sus cuadernos contra su pecho mientras zapatea ligeramente con su pie izquierdo.  
  
La puerta se abre y el director hace entrar a la joven a su oficina.  
  
El director le da una cordial bienvenida, comienza a decirle sus horarios y demás. Le explica bastante rápido donde queda su nuevo salón, por lo que Pilika queda bastante confundida.  
  
Al salir de la oficina, el director le indica de nuevo por donde debe seguir, pero nuevamente la pobre joven queda muy confundida mientras mira como el director se va rápidamente a una reunión de profesores. Quedando realmente perdida en esa gran escuela.  
  
Comienza a caminar por un solitario pasillo, ya habían tocado la campaza para la entrada a clases, por lo que no había nadie por esos alrededores.  
  
Al doblar por un pasillo choca con alguien, como estaba nerviosa no alcanza a reaccionar, siente cómo una mano pasa por su cintura y la empuja suavemente hacia delante evitando que la chica cayera al suelo.  
  
La joven mira para ver de quien se trata, al ver los hermosos ojos de la chica tan cerca, la figura la suela volviendo a su postura seria.  
  
-Creí que tenias clases – dice la joven algo sorprendida.  
  
-Esta escuela es muy grande – dice secamente – te dejaré en tu salón y luego iré al mío – el joven no voltea a ver a la chica.  
  
La chica le sonríe – Muchas gracias.  
  
Len no voltea a recibir la mirada, siente un cálido tacto en su rostro, queda realmente sorprendido, expresión que , esta vez, su rostro no pudo disimular.  
  
-Me tocó en la D-25 -continua la peliazul.  
  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso – dice con su mirada fría mientras sujeta su mejilla, levemente sonrojado.  
  
-Lo... lo siento... – dice nerviosa.  
  
-Es mi salón.... – continúa el chico, tratando de evadir el tema – sígueme.  
  
Al llegar al salón todos los alumnos están conversando animadamente mientras el profesor ve unos papeles, cuando Len y Pilika aparecen en la puerta todos voltean a mirar.  
  
El profesor se levanta y se dirige a los recién llegados – Tú debes ser la alumna nueva – Pilika afirma con la cabeza.  
  
Len se dirige sin expresión alguna a su puesto, cerca de la ventana. El joven se sienta alejado y sólo, al parecer no permite que nadie se le acerque.  
  
El profesor llama la atención a los alumnos que habían seguido con calladas miradas el paso de Len hasta su puesto. – Muy bien jóvenes , ella es la alumna nueva que les mencioné. Su nombre es Pilika, espero que la reciban muy bien.  
  
-Mucho gusto – Pilika hace una tímida reverencia.  
  
Los alumnos miran atentamente a la nueva integrante de su salón, algunos chico se secretean, probablemente comentando sobre la belleza de la peliazul.  
  
Len sólo mira a través de la ventana sin prestar atención, nadie se explica como demonios saca tan buenas calificaciones si casi toda la clase pasa mirando a través de los vidrios.  
  
-Bien, donde te puedes sentar.... mmmm.... – el profesor mira por el salón – el único libre esta junto a Tao....- Len voltea mirando a la peliazul – Te molestaría...?  
  
Pilika sonríe – Claro que no – dice dulcemente mientras mira al profesor.  
  
Los chicos del salón se derriten ante tan dulce expresión, menos Tao, que vuelve a mirar a través de la ventana mientras Pilika se sienta a su lado.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Es mi segundo Fic, nuevamente de ésta parejita que me encanta.  
  
Espero les guste =) y esperen la continuación.  
  
BESOS!!! 


	2. Tutoría

~~*~~ Tutoría ~~*~~  
  
La mañana pasa tranquilamente, Len no intercambió palabra alguna con la nueva compañera, Pilika siempre lo miraba con la intención de hablarle, pero ante la seriedad del chico se decidía a guardar quieto silencio.  
  
Varios compañeros, entre la mayoría chicos, se acercaban a la joven Peliazul, era bastante carismática, pero aún así se dirigía a ellos de manera tímida.  
  
Una Chica del salón, llamada Tamao, parece haber sido la única capaz de acercarse a ella. Parecía igual de tímida que la recién llegada, aunque se demostraba en el salón que era una muchacha muy codiciada por sus compañeros varones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al día siguiente, Jun, Len y el novio de la hermana mayor esperaron a Pilika a la salida de su casa. Claro que para Len le era algo incómodo, solo la esperaba porque su hermana lo obligaba a hacerlo.  
  
El pequeño peliazul salió antes que su hermana, saludando animadamente a Jun y a su novio, nuevamente se queda mirando curiosamente a Len.  
  
-Hola! – saluda el pequeño con una tierna sonrisa  
  
Len sólo se limita a mirarlo sin expresión alguna en su rostro, Jun y su novio miran la escena sonriendo, es raro que un pequeñín de la edad de Horo- Horo tenga el valor suficiente como para acercarse de esa manera a Len.  
  
Pilika sale de la casa con un pan en la boca – Lo siento!!! – Se disculpa corriendo hacia las personas que la esperan.  
  
Horo corre hacia su hermana y la abraza – Que te valla bien, hermanita!!! – dice cariñosamente.  
  
-Gracia Horo- le dice sonriendo – ahora quiero que entres y te comas todo... – de acuerdo?  
  
El pequeño afirma con la cabeza mientras le sonríe a su hermana tiernamente, luego voltea a mirar a Len que miraba hacia otra dirección.  
  
-Oyeeeee!!! – grita el pequeño, haciendo que Len lo mirara. Horo le sonríe – Cuida a mi hermanita... si?  
  
Pilika se sonroja de sobremanera – ya entra a la casa Horo-Horo!! – le ordena empujándolo hacia el interior.  
  
Len lo sigue con la mirada "estúpido mocoso", piensa mientras gira la cabeza hacia el frente y comienza a caminar adelantándose a los demás.  
  
Jun presenta a Pilika y a su novio – Pilika, el es mi novio Lee – Luego se dirige al joven – Lee, ella es la chica que te comenté, Pilika.  
  
-Mucho gusto – se sonríen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pilika camina frente a la feliz pareja y detrás del chico de ojos dorados, Lo mira concentradamente mientras camina, se cuestiona mucho el por qué Len actúa siempre de esa manera tan fría.  
  
Len voltea sorprendiendo la mirada de la peliazul, la cual voltea la vista avergonzada.  
  
Jun y Lee se van a sus respectivos salones apenas llegan a la escuela, Pilika continúa siguiendo a Len, pues es sólo su segundo día, así que la escuela le parece un gran laberinto a cada paso.  
  
Los jóvenes se sientan en sus respectivos puestos, apenas llegan, varios compañeros rodean a Pilika, preguntándole su numero de teléfono y cosas así. Len sólo se limita a ver por la ventana.  
  
Al tocar la campana y entrar una profesora, bastante joven que se presenta como Elisa, todos vuelven a sus puestos, Pilika se sienta.  
  
-Ufff! – suspira, le agota que varios chicos le pregunten tantas cosas a la vez, aunque no les dio muchas respuestas.  
  
La profesora desconoce el rostro de Pilika – Ud.... jovencita...  
  
Pilika la mira algo nerviosa.  
  
-Quiero que me haga este ejercicio, para ver en que nivel se encuentra. – la Srta. Elisa, comienza a anotar un ejercicio de matemáticas bastante grande y complicado  
  
Varios chicos miran la figura de la peliazul que se acerca muy nerviosa a la pizarra, Len voltea a ver los ejercicios, los demás compañeros reconocen que sólo él sería capaz de hacer un ejercicio tan complicado.  
  
Pilika recibe la tiza, y comienza a pensar detenidamente por unos instantes. Al posar la tiza sobre la pizarra y comenzar a escribir, todos: Profesora, alumnos e incluso Len, se sorprenden ante la gran habilidad de la joven para remediarlo. Ese fue un gran paso para que la joven dejara demostrado su gran habilidad con los números.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En pocas semanas, Pilika ya dejaba muy demostrado sus dotes de buena alumna, además de ser ágil con los números, también se destacaba notoriamente en los deportes, tanto como Careras, Voleibol y Natación. Era muy popular en la escuela, además de inteligente era muy agradable y buena persona. Pero, a pesar de todos sus dones, tenía muy mal eficiencia en literatura.  
  
Una mañana, en la clase de lenguaje, el profesor Silver le recomendó que recibiera ayuda de alguno de sus compañeros. Sin mayor sorpresa se dio cuenta que la gran mayoría de los varones levantaron la mano cuando les anunció que la alumna más reciente necesitaba ayuda para estudiar.  
  
-Bueno... veo que tenemos un problema – Dice el joven maestro, rascando su cabeza.  
  
Pilika mira a todos los candidatos, nota que su compañero de banco era el único que no había levantado la mano, en su rostro se hace presente una expresión de tristeza, a pesar de sus millares de intentos para intercambiar alguna palabra con el joven no conseguía mayores resultados.  
  
-Me gustaría que me ayudara Tao.... – Dice Pilika casi en un susurro.  
  
El profesor y el resto de los alumnos guardan silencio, Len voltea el rostro para mirar a la joven que mantenía la mirada baja, le sorprende que esa jovencita le haya nombrado.  
  
Pilika voltea la mirada viendo al joven maestro – vive a unas cuadras de mi casa y me acomodaría bastante- dice con una inocente sonrisa.  
  
Silver mira a su alumno, conoce el extraño carácter del joven – Si a ti no te molesta... – se dirige a Len.  
  
El joven parece no recuperarse de la sorpresa, por primera vez, sus compañeros tienen la oportunidad de ver la expresión de sorpresa de Len.  
  
Luego vuelve a su postura fría y mira por la ventana – Me da igual... – finaliza.  
  
Pilika hace notar la felicidad que siente, mostrando una dulce sonrisa en dirección a su compañero de banco.  
  
-Bien... entonces el problema esta resuelto... – finaliza el joven maestro.  
  
Algunos compañeros siguen con la mirada a la hermosa peliazul mientras toma su asiento, pero luego el profesor les llama la atención haciendo que pongan atención a la clase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A la salida de la escuela, Len comienza sale tal como siempre en dirección a su casa y tal como siempre Pilika lo sigue a paso lento.  
  
Al pasar algunas cuadras Len se detiene de golpe y voltea en dirección a la chica – Por que me sigues? – dice desafiante.  
  
Pilika actúa con indiferencia, sin detener su paso – No te sigo... también vivo por aquí... recuerdas? – dice mientras pasa por el lado del joven.  
  
El chico la sigue con la mirada, se siente incómodo cada vez que esa muchacha se le encuentra cerca, se da cuenta cada vez que esos hermosos ojos celestes se posan en él, y no puede evitar sentirse incómodo, el echo de que ahora tendría que pasar más tiempo con ella le hacía un revuelco en el estómago.  
  
El joven comienza a caminar tras la joven – Por qué?...- dice, haciendo que la peliazul minimizara su paso para esperarlo, cuando el muchacho estaba a su lado continua normalmente.  
  
-Por qué... qué? – dice ella sin mirarlo, sabe que ese joven habla sin mirar al rostro de su espectador.  
  
-Tenía a todos nuestros compañeros para que te hiciera tutoría..... por qué me escogiste a mi? – cuestiona con algo de frustración.  
  
-Si te molestaba... bastaba con que te hubieses negado... – dice la chica mirándolo.  
  
El joven voltea su mirada, al encontrarse con los ojos de ella vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia el frente, tiene razón, siempre se niega a todo lo que le desagradaba o simplemente no tiene ganas de hacer.  
  
Se queda pensativo – tú misma lo dijiste,... soy el que vive más cerca de tu casa... no me quedaba otra.  
  
Pilika le sonríe, por alguna extraña razón reconoce que esa es una excusa, lo primero que se le ocurrió para decir al joven de ojos dorados.  
  
Al llegar al frente de la casa de la joven ambos se detienen, Len se sorprende a sí mismo por detenerse a esperar que la chica se dirigiese a la entrada, Pilika lo mira algo extrañada, luego le sonríe tiernamente.  
  
El joven posa su mano en su mejilla al sentir un suave tacto, se sonroja levemente – Te dije que no hicieras eso!!! – dice con enfado.  
  
Pilika le continua sonriendo mientras se dirige a la puerta – Adiós!! – le dice al entrar.  
  
Len vuelve a caminar, saca su mano de su mejilla y la mira, es la segunda vez que la peliazul se atreve a besarle. Es la primera chica que se atreve a hacerle eso, por lo que no sabe como reaccionar. Definitivamente su concentración se desvanece cada vez que esa joven esta cerca.  
  
Jun saluda animadamente a su hermano cuando éste cruza la entrada de su casa. Len le devuelve el saludo tan fríamente como siempre y se dirige a su habitación. Su joven hermana lo sigue con la mirada, se extrañó un poco al notar las mejillas ruborizadas del chico.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Un día Sábado en la mañana, Len se encuentra en el patio trasero entrenando artes marciales, se destaca es un chico bastante fuerte, por lo que nadie se atreve a tratar con él.  
  
Tocan el timbre de la casa, Jun se dirige a la entrara – debe ser el cartero.... – dice mientras abre la puerta.  
  
-Pilika?? – se extraña la mayor de los Tao  
  
La joven esta vestida con una remera celeste de tres cuartos de manga, y una falda negra larga hasta las rodillas. En el cabello usa una coleta apegada a la cabeza.  
  
-Creo que vine en mal momento... – dice la peliazul al notar la cara de asombro de Jun.  
  
-No.... no... para nada.... es.... es solo que... – La joven se extraña más aún al ver los libros que Pilika lleva en su regazo...  
  
-Para que son esos cuadernos??? – Jun se deja notar muy sorprendida – vienes a estudiar con Len???? – el tono de la mayor se deja notar con gran pasmo.  
  
-Pues..... sí....- se extraña la peliazul – bueno... el miércoles hay una prueba de lenguaje... y bueno... me designaron de tutor a Len...  
  
Jun la mira paralizada - Di... dices que Len es tu tutor? – la mayor esta demasiado sorprendida, y su rostro no demuestra lo contrario...  
  
Len se acerca al oír los gritos de su hermana, al ver a Pilika se extraña – Qué haces aquí?? – dice algo sonrojado, después de todo la chica se ve muy hermosa.  
  
Pilika se deja ver algo avergonzada – Lo.... lo siento... no creí que les molestaría mi presencia...  
  
-No es eso.... – dice Len, para la sorpresa de su hermana. – Vienes por lo de la tutoría??  
  
La peliazul afirma con la cabeza, bastante apenada – no tengo tu numero telefónico... por lo que tan solo vine... si les molesto... yo...  
  
-Te dicen que no es eso... – interrumpe Len, Jun esta cada vez más sorprendida, las únicas palabras que había oído decir a su hermano y que se dirigieran a algún compañero eran: "lárgate", "no me molestes" o alguna cosa por el estilo.  
  
-Espérame en la sala – ordena Len alejándose de la entrada – Me daré un baño...  
  
Pilika obedece, Jun la encamina a la sala mientras que Len sube las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.  
  
-Espérame unos segundos... te traeré algo para comer... – dice cordialmente la mayor.  
  
-Gracias – dice Pilika aún avergonzada.  
  
Al irse la mayor de los Tao, Pilika comienza a ver las fotografías de la sala, le llama mucho la atención una en particular, don Len y Jun salen muy pequeños, de unos 4 y 6 años cada uno. Jun abraza las piernas de un personaje adulto, mientras que Len es cargado por una mujer de la misma edad del hombre. Las expresiones de los chicos demuestra mucha felicidad, El pequeño rostro de Len deja ver, en esa fotografía una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, al igual que Jun, pero de ella no le sorprende, pues siempre sonríe de esa manera.  
  
-Creo que esa fue la última vez que Len sonrío de esa manera – se escucha una voz de un hombre mayor.  
  
Pilika lo mira – desde la muerte de mi esposa Len ha cambiado mucho- continua el hombre.  
  
La peliazul se sorprende -Su.... madre....  
  
-Sufrió un accidente... – prosigue el hombre - Len estaba con ella cuando sucedió.  
  
La peliazul lleva una de sus manos a su boca, dejando ver la sorpresa en su rostro.  
  
-Que haces padre? – Len entra a la habitación, esta vestido con una remera sin mangas y un pantalón largo. Nota la expresión de asombro de Pilika – Le contaste la historia de mi madre... – afirma, dirigiendo la mirada al hombre.  
  
El hombre sólo se retira, también le hace mal recordar el incidente de su esposa.  
  
-No le hagas caso – Le dice el joven a la peliazul.  
  
-Lo siento... Len... yo... no era mi intención entrometerme...  
  
-Lo se... – dice secamente – ya vamos... hay una prueba el miércoles....- se dirigen a la mesa del comedor.  
  
Jun mira de vez en cuando a los jóvenes mientras estudian, se extraña al notar la tenue expresión de tristeza que deja escapar la peliazul, La hermosa chica siempre se ha destacado por su ternura y alegría, pero en ese momento sus ojos demuestran lo contrario.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La tarde pasa rápidamente, Pilika se sorprende ante la preocupación que demuestra el joven para que entienda todo.  
  
En un momento Pilika se queda viendo al joven mientras le explica una materia, Len se extraña y le devuelve la mirada – Que te pasa?- cuestiona volviendo a desviar la mirada, siempre se ha incomodado cuando alguien lo mira a los ojos y la hermosa peliazul no era la excepción.  
  
La joven le sonríe – No pensé que te esmeraras tanto en que entendiera.... – la chica mira su reloj, marcan las once de la noche – ya es tarde... – vuelve a mirar a Len – contestaste mis dudas sin que te preguntara nada...  
  
Len la mira, la joven había oído cada palabra con mucha atención, luego vuelve a mirar hacia otro lugar – Pues entonces deberías irte... – dice levantándose de la mesa.  
  
Pilika se levanta recogiendo sus cosas – Muchas gracias – le sonríe mientras se encaminan a la puerta.  
  
Nuevamente la joven se le acerca para besarle la mejilla, Len reacciona girando la cabeza, pero al parecer no fue la mejor solución, volteo la cabeza erróneamente quedando frente a frente con la peliazul, la joven no alcanza a reaccionar, por lo que sus labios se unen por diminutos instantes con los del chico.  
  
La sorpresa de Len no puedo ser disimulada por su rostro, al igual que la de Pilika, ambos chicos se separan rápidamente, mirando en direcciones diferentes – Te dije que no hicieras eso.... – dice Len en casi un susurro.  
  
Pilika voltea dándole la espalda a Len – Adiós – dice muy avergonzada.  
  
Len la sigue con la mirada mientras la chica comienza a alejarse, entra a su casa cerrando la puerta y cargándose en ella, roza con sus dedos la zona en que los labios de la joven chocaron con los suyos – Es una tonta! – dice dirigiéndose a su habitación.  
  
Jun se le acerca – Creo que te simpatiza... – dice desde la escalera, interrumpiendo el paso de su hermano  
  
-Cállate – dice tratando de pasar.  
  
De pronto ambos sienten un grito, inmediatamente Len reconoce de quién se trata, Sin pensarlo dos veces el chico sale de su casa y corre en dirección a la de Pilika, en el camino encuentra que la chica esta en el suelo sujetada por dos tipos que la registran.  
  
-Que demonios hacen!!! – dice Len corriendo directo hacia uno de ellos, con sus grandes habilidades lo golpea haciendo que suelte a la peliazul, luego al otro liberándola completamente. Sin moverla se encarga de que los tipos no vuelvan a acercársele, ante tal habilidades del muchacho, los dos hombres salen corriendo, intimidados.  
  
Len voltea para ver a la chica, aún estaba en el suelo sus cuadernos estaban a su lado, al paarecer no alcanzaron a robarle nada.  
  
El joven se arrodilla frente a ella – Estas bi...??  
  
Len calla al sentir como su cintura es rodeada por los brazos de la joven y cómo en su pecho se dispone a reposar su rostro. El chico no atina a nada, escucha los sollozos de la peliazul.  
  
-Tr...tranquila.... – es lo único que logra decir, se sorprende a sí mismo mientras rodea con sus brazos la figura de la chica pasándolos por los delicados hombros de la joven. Es la primera vez que la ve tan indefensa, completamente desamparada.  
  
Se quedan así por unos momentos, la seguridad que la joven experimenta entre los brazos de Len es indescriptible, pero al descubrir lo que sucedía se separa avergonzada. Se levanta rápidamente – Gr...gracias – dice mientras recoge nerviosa sus cosas.  
  
Len vuelve a reaccionar, se levanta mirando hacia otro lugar – C...Creo que llegué a tiempo...- se puede notar un ligero nerviosismo en su voz.  
  
-Si... gracias... – vuelve a decir la joven alejándose de él, primero el tenue beso en los labios del chico y ahora se atreve a abrazarlo, se siente muy apenada.  
  
El joven voltea en dirección a su casa – Adiós... – dice sin mirarla.  
  
Pilika lo mira sorprendida, siempre es ella quien dice esa palabra y nunca recibe respuesta – Adiós... – contesta confundida, volteando para dirigirse a su casa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Espero les haya gustado  
  
Continuaré apenas pueda, pero por el momento espero hayan disfrutado de éste fic =)  
  
HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. 


	3. La historia se repite

~~*~~ La Historia se Repite ~~*~~  
  
Durante los meses siguientes Pilika y Len han pasado bastante tiempo juntos, aunque su relación no ha sido la mejor, La joven peliazul ya se hizo visita frecuente en la casa de los Tao, ya se hizo costumbre que ella apareciera los sábados en la mañana para que Len le explicase alguna materia.  
  
Jun nota que su hermano ha llegado a tener cierto cariño por la chica, aunque él no se lo demuestre a nadie. Al parecer, ni se ha percatado de aquel sentimiento que la peliazul ha hecho crecer en él.  
  
El mismo reconoce que algunos cambios ha hecho la presencia de la peliazul en su vida. Por una extraña razón se comienza a alterar cuando la chica llega más tarde de lo acordado, no es de enfado, si no por preocupación. Apenas llega la joven, el chico la regaña por su retraso.  
  
En una de las clases de lenguaje, el joven maestro Silver entrega las notas anuales, nota que desde la tutoría de Len hacia Pilika , la joven ha mejorado mucho sus calificaciones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rápidamente pasan algunos meses, llegando así un nuevo año de escuela, los puestos de los alumnos se mantienen igual que el año anterior.  
  
-Buenos días – dice la peliazul al sentarse al lado de su compañero.  
  
Len sólo se limita a mirarla.  
  
-Sabes... mi hermanito pronto cumplirá años, dice que le gustaría que estuvieras en su fiesta....- dice muy entusiasmada.  
  
El joven se sorprende, manteniendo su mirada fría, no sabe cómo explicarse del por qué ese niño se ha esmerado tanto en acercársele, al parecer es de familia.  
  
-Será el viernes en la tarde, cerca de las 5 – le informa la peliazul.  
  
-Por qué me dices eso?... no he dicho que iré....- dice el joven volviendo a mirar por la ventana.  
  
La joven sonríe tiernamente, a pesar de que el chico no es capaz de reconocerlo, ha hecho que lentamente la peliazul comenzara a conocerlo.  
  
El profesor de educación física se hace presente – Bien chicos, arréglense... correrán algunos metros para calentar. Así que los espero en el gimnasio.  
  
Los jóvenes van a sus respectivos vestidores para arreglarse. Las chicas usan unas calzas cortas y una remera, los chicos unos shorts y la remera del colegio.  
  
Comienzan a llegar de a poco. Pilika y Tamao vienen conversando animadamente, desde la mitad del año pasado comenzaron a hacerse grandes amigas.  
  
Len ha llegado uno de los primeros se sienta en el piso a esperar al profesor. Sin querer oye una conversación entre dos de sus compañeros.  
  
-Si... en realidad es muy bonita – se oye un comentario hecho en un susurro.  
  
-Lo ves! Te apuesto a que en menos de un mes será mi novia – contesta otro susurro.  
  
-Pero... crees que te acepte? Se ve muy interesada en Tao  
  
-Eso es lo de menos... mira allá viene!!  
  
-Te apuesto una semana de hacer todas tus tareas si llegas a conquistarla  
  
-Hecho!! Comenzaré desde hoy... tu sólo observa.  
  
Len gira la mirada, ve que su compañero de ojos verdes se acerca a una chicas recién llegadas.  
  
-Hola Pilika... – actúa nervioso – como estas?  
  
El joven de ojos dorados siente como la temperatura sube en su interior, ese idiota acaba de apostar por la peliazul.  
  
-Hola Lyserg- contesta animadamente – muy bien.  
  
Len se levanta del sitio en el que estaba y se comienza a dirigir en dirección de los jóvenes.  
  
-Oye tu... – se dirige a Pilika.  
  
La peliazul la mira extrañada, es raro que Len le llame la atención en la escuela.  
  
Lyserg voltea para verle, al ver la mirada asesina de Len se escabulle hasta llegar al lado de su amigo.  
  
-Que quieres? – pregunta la peliazul cordialmente. Tamao también se retira.  
  
Len mira de reojo al joven de cabello verde – que quieres? – repite la joven.  
  
-Ir.....Iré a la fiesta de tu hermanito... – dice sin mirarla.  
  
Pilika demuestra su felicidad con una gran sonrisa – En serio?  
  
-Si.... – dice sin ánimos.  
  
La peliazul comienza a saltar – Que bien!! Horo estará muy contento!!.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La semana pasa lentamente para Len, su personalidad no le permite aceptar que siente algo de celos al saber que Lyserg trata de conquistar a Pilika. El joven de ojos verdes se acerca a la peliazul cada vez que se le da la gana, comienza a hablarle animadamente mientras ella le sonríe.  
  
El joven de ojos dorados, la mayoría de las veces se aleja del lugar apenas Lyserg se acerca a su compañera de banco.  
  
En una de esas huidas vuelve a oír una conversación, esta vez se trata de unas chicas. Comentan sobre la apuesta de Lyserg, al parecer, ya es uno de los tantos rumores de la escuela, se sorprende al oír un comentario en especial, "planea quitarle su primera vez", esas palabras hacen eco en la cabeza del joven, vuelve a mirar a Lyserg que conversa animadamente con Pilika – Maldito... – dice entre dientes.  
  
El viernes llega, la pequeña fiesta de Horo-Horo se lleva a cabo en el jardín trasero de su casa.  
  
Los pequeños invitados llegan rápidamente entre los cuales están los gemelos (Yoh y Hao), una pequeña llamada Anna, acompañada por su hermana mayor de 7, Jeanne y cerca de unos 6 pequeños más. Nadie de la familia del peliazul logra explicarse por qué de pronto el pequeñín aparece con tantos amigos.  
  
La fiesta comienza alegremente, Pilika se dedica a jugar con los pequeños, mientras sus abuelos continúan ordenando.  
  
Len llega a la entrada de las casa – qué demonios hago aquí? – piensa en voz alta mientras recuerda que fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió para que el infeliz de Lyserg se alejara de la peliazul.  
  
Le abre una señora de edad, se presenta como la abuela de los peliazules, hace pasar a Len cordialmente mientras llama a su joven nieta.  
  
-Pilika! Llegó ese chico de tu escuela! – llama la anciana.  
  
En la puerta de salida al patio trasero se ve entrar a un pequeño peliazul – LEEEENNN – corre a abrazarlo.  
  
Len no está tan acostumbrado a que le traten con tanto afecto por lo que trata inútilmente de soltarse.  
  
El pequeño se separa y mira las manos de Len, lleva algo envuelto en un papel de regalo – Es para mi?  
  
-Tú estas de cumpleaños.... – dice fríamente, alzando su mano para darle el obsequio.  
  
Pilika entra en ese momento, su hermanito recibe animadamente el regalo y sale felizmente al patio, la abuela va detrás del pequeño, cuidando de que no se valla a lastimar.  
  
El joven voltea a ver a la recién llegada, se sonroja sin poder evitar una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.  
  
La joven peliazul viste un hermoso vestido de tiras en los hombros de color celeste, con lindos detalles de flores bordados alrededor de la cintura, le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos. Su cabello se deja caer sobre sus hombros, atado tan solo con una media cola.  
  
Pilika le sonríe tiernamente – que bueno que hayas venido.  
  
Len se queda en silencio aun mirando a la joven, tratando de regresar a su típica postura fría.  
  
Detrás de la peliazul se distingue otra figura, al descubrir de quien se trataba ,Len arruga el entrecejo, dejando notar su enfado.  
  
-Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunta el recién llegado.  
  
-Yo lo invité – contesta Pilika mirándolo.  
  
-Creo que ya debo irme... – dice el chico de ojos dorados, odia tanto a ese sujeto, lo odia cada vez que intenta acercarse a Pilika.  
  
-Pero Len.... – La joven peliazul se le acerca.  
  
El joven voltea la mirada para ver a la chica – Vine porque dijiste que tu hermano lo quería, ya le di el obsequio... eso era todo.... – dice volviendo a girar para dirigirse a la entrada.  
  
-No... aguarda... yo.... – La peliazul toma el hombro del chico, haciendo que éste vuelva a mirarla – yo también quería que vinieras.... – dice con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
Lyserg lo nota, en realidad está interesada en Tao. Eso le complica algo las cosas, si no conquista a la peliazul en menos de un mes, tendrá que hacer todas las cosas de Chocolove por una semana completa, lo cual, por supuesto, no esta dispuesto a cumplir.  
  
-Deja que se valla, Pilika – dice mientras cruza sus brazos – ya sabes lo terco que es....  
  
Len y Pilika lo miran, El chino no puede disimular todo el rencor que le guarda a ese personaje. Siente como la delicada mano se Pilika suelta su hombro, la mira "Maldición" piensa mientras ve la cara de tristeza de la chica.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón...- dice resignada.  
  
El joven de ojos dorados suspira con fuerza, no resiste esa mirada – De acuerdo.... – dice fríamente – sólo porque es el estúpido cumpleaños del mocoso.... – mira hacia otro lugar cruzando los brazos.  
  
Lyserg arruga el entrecejo, mientras que Pilika sonríe con gran satisfacción. – Gracias...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Las horas pasan lentamente para Len y Lyserg que no soportan la presencia del otro.  
  
Cerca de las 10 de la noche. Los únicos invitados que quedan son los pequeños gemelos que se quedarán a dormir y los dos jóvenes.  
  
Len no piensa dejar la casa de la peliazul hasta que el idiota de Lyserg no la abandone primero.  
  
Pilika guía cordialmente a Lyserg hasta la salida, mientras que Len se queda en la sala junto con los abuelos de la peliazul. El joven se extraña que la muchacha viva con sus abuelos siendo que tiene en una de las fotos a personas que parecen ser sus padres.  
  
-Esos son los padres de nuestros nietos – dice el abuelo al notar que Len posaba la mirada en la fotografía.  
  
-Hace más de tres años que no los hemos vuelto a ver...- continúa la anciana.  
  
Len los mira – Por qué? – se atreve a preguntar, tratando de no mostrar tanto interés.  
  
-Ambos eran muy trabajadores – continúa la anciana mientras toma un poco de café – iban de viaje en una avioneta, por un viaje de negocios, que lamentablemente calló al mar.  
  
Len se sorprende.  
  
-Eso ya pasó hace cerca de 3 años – sigue el abuelo de la joven – desde ese incidente que no sabemos nada de ellos. – comienza a fumar una pipa – tampoco se han encontrado pruebas de sus muertes, no han hallado ningún cuerpo.  
  
En ese momento la joven peliazul entra animadamente mostrando su hermosa sonrisa – Me tardé mucho? – pregunta sentándose en una silla cercana.  
  
-Para nada, mi pequeña – dice sonriendo tiernamente su abuelo.  
  
-Yo.... ya debo irme – Len se levanta.  
  
Pilika lo imita, siguiéndolo en dirección a la puerta.  
  
-Que bueno que hayas venido Len – se despide la chica.  
  
Len voltea a verla, no comprende como es capaz de siempre estar manteniendo esa sonrisa.  
  
-Pasa algo malo? – Pregunta la peliazul al notar el rostro del joven.  
  
-No.... – dice volteando hacia otro lugar.  
  
Para sorpresa de la joven, él vuelve a mirarla – Oye... sobre el idiota de Lyserg....  
  
-No te preocupes, supe lo de la apuesta – sonríe la joven.  
  
Len se sorprende notoriamente al oír eso – Cómo....?  
  
-Soy mas audaz de lo que crees – vuelve a mostrarle esa dulce sonrisa.  
  
Len voltea en dirección a su casa – Así veo – susurra para sí – Adiós – dice sin voltear.  
  
-Adiós – le contesta la joven cerrando su puerta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rápidamente se acerca el fin de mes, la última semana se hace presente y ya es casi la hora para que Lyserg cumpla la apuesta.  
  
Al finalizar el periodo de clases del último día del mes de Octubre, Pilika sale de la escuela junto con Lyserg, Len se había quedado haciendo unos trabajos en la oficina del director.  
  
El joven de ojos verdes detiene a Pilika por los hombros en la entrada de la escuela, eran los últimos que salían.  
  
Len, camina con unos papeles hacia la oficina del director, al ver por una ventana a la pareja se detiene para mirarlos – Ese idiota.... – susurra con enfado.  
  
Pilika se sorprende ante las declaraciones de Lyserg. Dice, mirándola directamente a los ojos, cuanto la ha aprendido a querer estas últimas semanas, confiesa que todo comenzó como una estúpida apuesta pero que ahora comprende que sus encantos le han hecho cambiar de opinión.  
  
El joven de ojos dorados mira a través de la ventana, atónito mientras Lyserg acerca su rostro al de Pilika, presiona fuertemente los papeles de su mano arrugándolos al ver como comienza a besarla.  
  
Pilika no reacciona, al sentir el contacto de los labios de Lyserg en los suyos no sabe como reaccionar, queda paralizada mientras que Lyserg cierra los ojos.  
  
Len no soporta ver esa escena, voltea la mirada con rencor mientras continúa caminando en dirección a la oficina. No es la primera vez que experimenta celos con la peliazul, pero es la primera vez que los experimenta con tal magnitud.  
  
La peliazul se separa del joven y le planta una cachetada en el rostro – Como te atreves!!? – dice tocando sus labios.  
  
-Ya te dije lo que siento... Pilika yo... – Calla al sentir otra cachetada en su rostro.  
  
-No creas que soy tan ingenua como para caer en ese estúpido truco!- dice ofendida. – Eres un idiota! – dice mientras voltea enojada en dirección a su casa.  
  
Lyserg queda muy sorprendido, es la primera chica que lo rechaza de esa manera, sostiene su rostro en el lugar donde la mano de la chica se impactó con su mejilla.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A la mañana siguiente, para sorpresa de Pilika, Len la espera a la salida de su casa.  
  
-Qué haces aquí? – Dice sorprendida, las veces que va con Len hacia la escuela es cuando lo encuentra de casualidad.  
  
-Si te molesta me voy.... – dice el joven volteando.  
  
-No.... espera... es que no me lo esper....  
  
-Apresúrate.... ya es tarde....- interrumpe el chico.  
  
Comienzan su viaje hacia la escuela, al parecer hay mayor tensión que lo normal, toman un camino diferente, se desvían cruzando la calle y caminando por un parque cercano.  
  
-Te vi ayer.... – comienza Len sin mirarla.  
  
Pilika comprende de inmediato a qué se refería, baja la mirada.  
  
-No creí que llegaras a ser tan tonta. – continua.  
  
-No tienes porqué llamarme así – se enfrenta la joven.  
  
-Ese idiota tarde o temprano te iba a besar, si tan sólo no te hubieses descuidado no habría pasado nada.  
  
Pilika lo mira – Acaso estas celoso? – pregunta desafiante.  
  
Len la mira sorprendido - De que demonios hablas!!? – demuestra su enojo – Cómo te atreves a imaginar siquiera que siento afecto por ti!?  
  
Pilika se sorprende, el último comentario la hiere.  
  
-Desde que llegaste no has sido más que un estorbo!!!- Las palabras de Len se dejan guiar por la rabia que siente.  
  
-Yo... sólo quería acercarme a ti... – dice con gran pena.  
  
-Por lo mismo!!! No entiendo porque demonios insistes en vano!! – dice Len mientras se dirige a cruzar la calle – Ya me tienes harto!!! Simplemente no te me acerques!!  
  
El chico voltea enfadado. Tan segado esta por la rabia que no nota un automóvil que se acerca a gran velocidad.  
  
-CUIDADO LEN!!!!- se oye la voz de la joven.  
  
Len alcanza a voltear para ver al auto que esta que lo golpea.  
  
En fracciones de segundos el frágil cuerpo de la joven se abalanza sobre el chico, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Len alcanza a ver la figura de la chica cuando éste cae de costado al pavimento, queda atónito al ver como el delicado cuerpo es golpeado con extremada fuerza por el auto. En su mente se refleja la última vez que vio a su madre con vida ... así... así fue como ella terminó existencia, protegiendo a su querido hijo.  
  
El cuerpo de Pilika rueda por el suelo unos metros, deteniéndose cuando ella queda volteada hacia el piso.  
  
El conductor detiene el auto, en seguida toma su celular y comienza a llamar desesperado a la Ambulancia.  
  
Len mira el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica – no... no puede ser.... – murmura con un fuerte nudo en la garganta – pi.... PILIKA!!!! – grita mientras se levanta y se acerca a la chica.  
  
La toma entre sus brazos cargándola en su pecho, los ojos de la joven están cerrado.  
  
-Pilika.... abre los ojos... por favor.... – ruega el joven acariciando el hermoso rostro, sacando algunos mechones azulados que lo tapan.- Pilika.... ábrelos....  
  
La chica muestra heridas por la cara, por su boca se logra ver un hilo de sangre, su rostro esta sucio por el pavimento.  
  
Lentamente la joven abre los ojos, al ver a Len sonríe tiernamente – Estas bien..... – dice con dificultad, unas lágrimas escurren por los ojos azulados de la chica, las cuales Len se encarga de secar.  
  
La joven cierra los ojos lentamente – Pilika!... no te duermas!, por favor... no te duermas.... -dice sujetando el rostro de la chica.  
  
Esos bellos ojos celestes vuelven a abrirse con lentitud, por primera vez ve directamente a los ojos del chico.  
  
Le dedica una tierna mirada – Nunca...... – toma la mejilla del muchacho – nunca me habías llamado Pilika...  
  
El chico se sorprende, era cierto......Por primera vez en años dedica una tierna sonrisa a alguien.  
  
-Tonta..... eres una tonta! – reclama el muchacho de ojos dorados, presionando ligeramente el cuerpo de la joven contra su pecho.  
  
Siente humedad en sus mejillas, bajo la mano de la joven peliazul... hace mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación... las lágrimas escurren de sus ojos, para luego ser secadas delicadamente por la mano de la joven.  
  
Pilika desvía su mano hasta la nuca de Len, haciendo que se acercara, con todas sus fuerzas levanta su rostro para quedar cerca del joven.  
  
Len no se resiste, baja la cabeza según la mano de Pilika lo indique.  
  
Ambos sienten el toque en sus labios, ninguno cierra los ojos por completo, el tacto es corto y sencillo, sin mayores consecuencias.  
  
El joven siente como, después de separarse, el cuerpo de la chica se relaja casi por completo...lentamente sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, dejando ver en su rostro una ligera sonrisa.  
  
-No.... no te despidas así........ Pilika!. Por favor!!! – Len le toma el rostro de la muchacha – No te despidas!!! ... PILIKA!!!  
  
La joven no le contesta, sus ojos se cierran borrando cada vez más la imagen del chico que la llama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Les gustó? Bueno... espero que sí...  
  
Creo que me he quedado mucho tiempo en mi casa viendo telenovelas... jijiji =)  
  
HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, MISMA HORA! MISMO CANAL! 


	4. Para mi memoria

~~*~~ Para mi Memoria ~~*~~  
  
Pasan algunas semanas. La ausencia de Pilika en la sala de clases en un principio no pasa desapercibida, pero con el paso de los días, sus compañeros comienzan a acostumbrarse a ver su puesto vacío.  
  
En el caso de Len ocurre todo lo contrario, nota como, cada día que pasa, su desesperación por volver a ver a la peliazul sentada a su lado se hace más asfixiante.  
  
Camina cada día a su casa deteniéndose por algunos minutos frente a la de ella, esperando, quizás a que la joven salga a recibirlo.  
  
En una ocasión, al llegar a su casa, sube a su cuarto sin contestar el saludo de su padre ni de su hermana, simplemente por que la imagen de la joven peliazul regresa cada vez a su memoria. Se recuesta pesadamente sobre su cama, mirando el techo.  
  
La imágenes de la hermosa joven dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, la triste mirada que ponía cuando él la hería de alguna forma, sus dulces gestos, su deslumbrante belleza, vuelven una y otra vez a su mente. Al recordar como el frágil cuerpo rodó por el pavimento se lleva las manos a la cara.... no puede evitar el sentimiento de culpa que nace en su interior.... si no se hubiese descuidado... si no hubiese estado tan cegado por los estúpidos celos... si... ahora reconoce que fueron celos....  
  
Desde el accidente que no ha vuelto a ver esos hermosos ojos celestes... Se arrepiente enormemente de no haber tenido el valor para acompañarla al hospital... temía que alguno de esos doctores le dijera lo peor.  
  
Acompañó a los abuelos de la joven a verla una única vez.... no pudo aguantar al ver el cuerpo de la joven con tantos tubos, inyecciones y demás. Se quedó varias horas a su lado, junto con los familiares de la chica, teniendo aún la esperanza de que esos ojos... vuelvan a abrirse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Las vacaciones de fin de año se hacen presente.  
  
Una tarde se oye el timbre en la residencia Tao. Len esta en su cuarto sentado en su escritorio sin hacer nada en especial,  
  
Jun abre la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, luego de unos momentos -Te buscan Len... – dice volviéndola a cerrar  
  
Len se extraña... siente que su corazón palpita rápidamente al recordar a la única persona que sería capaz de ir a su puerta, baja rápidamente hasta la sala.  
  
-Buenas tardes, joven Tao.... – dice cordialmente una voz, ya conocida por él  
  
-Tamamura? – se extraña.- que haces aquí?  
  
La joven se le acerca – hay una emergencia en el hospital...- dice mirándolo seriamente  
  
Al oír eso, los ojos del joven se abren de asombro – Pilika.... – susurra mientras se dirige a la puerta.  
  
Tamao le sigue el paso, ambos suben a un taxi que los deja unas cuantas cuadras del hospital.  
  
El joven camina algo asustado, para que la tímida de Tamao se haya atrevido a ir a buscarlo debe ser algo grave.  
  
-Tendrás que donar sangre.... – le dice la chica que camina a su mismo paso.  
  
El joven la mira – qué? Por qué? – dice deteniéndose un poco.  
  
-Los doctores han descubierto que la sangre de Pilika es de tipo O, RH negativo, la cual es muy escasa. Estuve buscando en los archivos de la escuela... al parecer tú tienes la misma que ella – dice continuando su paso.  
  
Len se sorprende un poco, no sabía que su sangre era tan extraña. Acelera el paso cuando se acercan a la entrada – donde esta su habitación? – cuestiona preocupado.  
  
-Sígueme – dice la joven adelantándose.  
  
Len obedece, suben por las escaleras, llegan a un pico donde hay varias habitaciones, el ambiente de silencio en ese sitio llega a ser algo incómodo. El joven sigue a la pelirroja hasta que llegan a una pequeña habitación, hay cerca de 3 médicos atendiendo a la peliazul que aún esta inconsciente. Sus abuelos están sentados en una esquina, al ver al joven de ojos dorados le dedican una mirada de alivio.  
  
El joven observa a la joven sorprendido, su estado de coma no ha mejorado, según los médicos, pero por suerte, tampoco ha empeorado, se ha mantenido en un desesperante estado continuo hasta ahora, hasta que descubrieron que la sangre que le habían implantado al cuerpo de la chica, está siendo rechazado por el mismo.  
  
Un médico alto se le acerca a los recién llegados – tú eres el donante de sangre? – dice mientras se saca la mascarilla.  
  
-Sí – contesta sin titubear  
  
En cuestión de minutos el joven doctor examina la sangre de Len, en efecto, es la que necesitaban.  
  
Le advierten a Len que deberá donar más sangre de la normal de las donaciones para la joven peliazul, pues es el único donante.  
  
Len no se opone, en seguida lo recuestan en una camilla al lado de la cama de la peliazul, Los doctores alistan todo, en menos de 10 minutos ya están listos para la transferencia.  
  
El joven mira a la chica en la cama siguiente, su rostro dormido es hermoso. La continúa mirando cuando la transferencia toma inicio, el joven siente cómo su cuerpo se hace más pesado por la pérdida de sangre, lentamente comienza a quedarse dormido, sus ojos comienzan a cerrase, borrando la imagen del rostro dormido de Pilika.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El joven despierta luego de algunas horas, Tamao esta sentada en una silla al medio de las camas. Se siente muy débil, al parecer le sacaron más sangre de la que pensaba, le recomiendan que se quede en el hospital por unos días, pues estando así, es muy arriesgado.  
  
Tamao le informa que le darán una habitación, pero el chico se niega, quiere permanecer en la misma habitación de la peliazul.  
  
La pelirroja le sonríe – Veo que la quieres mucho...  
  
Len se sonroja levemente girando la cabeza hacia otro lugar – Pero qué estas diciendo? – dice fríamente, a pesar de sentirse muy débil.  
  
Tamao ríe un poco – No te culpo... – mira a su amiga que descansa en la otra cama – Ella también te tiene mucho cariño...  
  
Len la vuelve a mirar con extrañeza – He venido lo más seguido que puedo a verla... – La pelirroja lo mira – varias veces te ha llamado dormida...  
  
El chico se sorprende, mira a la peliazul que descansa tranquilamente. Vuelve a recordar el accidente – Pilika.... – susurra para sí.  
  
El joven siente que algo toma su mano y que la aprieta ligeramente, mira para ver de que se trata, el pequeño Horo lo mira mientras toma su mano, el peliazul da pequeños brincos para poder verlo. Tamao lo levanta y lo sienta en sus piernas.  
  
El pequeño aún sostiene la mano del joven – Te dolió mucho? – le pregunta preocupado.  
  
Len le dedica una sonrisa haciendo que Tamao se sorprendiera, es la primera vez que lo ve sonreír – No.... para nada, pero no te lo recomiendo.  
  
-Mira!! – El pequeño alegremente se toma un cintillos que usa alrededor de la cabeza y que cubre su frente- Es el que me regalaste – le dice con gran entusiasmo.  
  
-Así veo... – Recuerda que Jun le obligó a comprarle algo para el cumpleaños del pequeño y, aunque no lo quiera admitir, se esmeró para encontrarle algo, le alegra que le haya gustado.  
  
Len comienza a cerrar los ojos, realmente esta muy cansado. Horo vuelve a tomar su mano preocupado – Oye!... pero....  
  
Tamao lo tranquiliza dándole un tierno abrazo – El joven Len necesita descansar...  
  
Horo sigue mirando a Len que ya se ha empezado a quedar dormido, el pequeño lo cubre con una manta, ayudado por Tamao. Se acerca a su hermana y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, luego se retira tomando de la mano a la pelirroja, se ha encariñado mucho con ella.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pasan cerca de una semana. Len se ha levantado a ver a su compañera de habitación cada vez que reúne las energías necesarias.  
  
Una noche, el joven se levanta y se dirige al baño, se mira el rostro reflejado en el espejo, tiene más color que el que tenía la noche anterior.  
  
Al volver a su cama ve en su compañera algo que no había visto hace mucho, se le acerca sorprendido.  
  
Los hermosos ojos celestes de la chica, alumbrados por la ligera luz de luna que se cuela por la ventana, giran para mirarlo.  
  
-Len.... – dice con una voz quejumbrosa la chica. Levanta su mano en dirección al chico. Esta muy adolorida, hace ya varias semanas que no utiliza los músculos de su cuerpo.  
  
El chico se sienta en una silla cercana, y toma la mano de la chica entre las suyas – P...Pilika....  
  
La joven sonríe al oír su nombre proveniente de los labios del chico – Debes descansar.... – le dice al sentir cómo la mano de la chica tiembla entre las suyas por el gran esfuerzo que hace.  
  
La joven cierra los ojos obedeciendo y apretando ligeramente las manos de Len. La chica siente un ligero roque en su frente, abre los ojos lentamente, pero sorprendida. Ve que el rostro del chico se aleja lentamente del suyo.  
  
-Me quedaré contigo.... – dice el joven sonriéndole.  
  
La joven le contesta la sonrisa mientras vuelve a cerrar los ojos lentamente.  
  
El chico se sonroja recién ahora por lo que acaba de hacer, pero luego mira nuevamente el rostro dormido de la muchacha y sonríe irónicamente "demonios" piensa mientras acaricia el rostro de la joven, el verla nuevamente a esos hermosos ojos celestes le ha hecho entender por qué reacciona tan diferente con ella.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A la mañana siguiente, La joven Peliazul abre los ojos, con un poco más de energía que en la noche, voltea el rostro lentamente hacia su mano, ve que está entre las de Len quien duerme sentado en la silla y cargando su cabeza entre los brazos recargados en la cama de la chica.  
  
Suelta su mano y la levanta para acariciar el cabello del chico, su rostro mientras duerme es un gran espectáculo, si se ve guapo en persona, dormido se ve mucho mejor, su cabello algo despeinado hace que algunos mechones caigan por el frente de su cara, dándole un toque muy atractivo. Su rostro dormido no muestra en absoluto la frialdad que muestra cuando esta despierto, al contrario, es un rostro lleno de tranquilidad.  
  
Ve cómo la puerta de la habitación se abre, pasa un doctor alto que se sorprende al ver la escena, Pilika lo mira algo confundida, El joven médico se acerca, mira al joven que duerme tranquilamente, le extraña un poco ver que aquel chico tan frío tome cariñosamente la mano de la chica entre las de él.  
  
Finalmente mira a la chica, le dedica una tierna sonrisa – Veo que por fin has despertado... – dice aliviado.  
  
Pilika le responde la sonrisa en silencio.  
  
Len despierta de golpe al sentir que la mano del doctor se posa en su hombro.  
  
-Te recomiendo que te recuestes... – dice animadamente el joven médico.  
  
Len esta algo adolorido por la posición en la que durmió, mira algo atontado a la chica quien ya lo miraba con una sonrisa.  
  
-Me encargaré de ella, hay que hacerle algunos exámenes.. – se oye nuevamente la voz del doctor.  
  
Len presiona la mano que se encuentra en la suya, Pilika se la había tomado nuevamente.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A la tarde Len se reúne con los abuelos de la joven, Horo-Horo y Tamao, en unos sillones que hay en el hospital, esperando los resultados de Pilika.  
  
Horo comienza a quedarse dormido, por lo que la pelirroja hace que se siente recostándose en su regazo, mientras el pequeño juguetea con algunos cabellos rosados  
  
Los abuelos miran de vez en cuando el rostro preocupado de Len, el joven está cargado en la muralla con su espalda, tiene los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja, Ambos se sonríen al ver cuanto cariño le tiene aquel muchacho a su nieta.  
  
El mismo médico alto de veces anteriores se les acerca, todos se preocupan por que en su mirada hay una expresión muy seria.  
  
-Dr. Fausto.... como se encuentra mi nieta? – cuestiona el abuelo mientras s levanta del sillón.  
  
El médico ojea unos papeles – Pues.... – dice en un tono muy serio. Len se le acerca calladamente.  
  
-La joven Pilika esta bastante bien – les sonríe tranquilamente – sus músculos están algo atrofiados por el tiempo que no los ha utilizado, así que deberá estar un tiempo en silla de ruedas.  
  
Len no puede disimular la felicidad que le hace sentir oír eso. Los abuelos están muy contentos, deseosos de ver a su nieta. Tamao también se encuentra muy contenta, mientras que Horo aún duerme en su regazo.  
  
El poco más de una semana Pilika ya se encuentra en su casa, a pesar de estar en silla de ruedas su alegría no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. Len y Tamao van muy seguido a visitarla y a ayudarla para que pronto comience a caminar.  
  
Llega el último año escolar para los chicos, Len se encarga de llevar a la bella peliazul a la escuela en su silla de ruedas.  
  
La forma de ser de Len ha cambiado mucho cuando se trata de estar con la joven peliazul, en su mirada se deja ver una ternura sorprendente aunque continúe mostrando ligeramente su rostro de frialdad, ha dejado muy sorprendidos a todos sus compañeros.  
  
Al termino de uno de los descansos, Pilika, Len y Tamao están en el salón conversando... bueno... más bien las chicas conversando y Len sólo las escucha e interrumpe de vez en cuando para dar su acotación fría...  
  
-La profesora no vendrá hoy, así que tendremos ésta hora libre – se oye la voz de la presidenta de la clase – hablé con el director, para que nos dejara salir al patio, por lo menos y nos dejó si no hacíamos tanto escándalo.  
  
Se oye un grito hecho entre los compañeros dando a entender que celebran el acontecimiento, después del cual todos comienzan a salir del salón.  
  
Len y Tamao se encargan de llevar a la peliazul al patio del colegio, en uno de los rincones donde hay unos cuantos árboles.  
  
-Bien Pilika... creo que este es buen lugar para que practiquemos tu caminar – dice Tamao poniéndose frente a ella.  
  
-De acuerdo Len... levanta a Pilika mientras yo sostengo la silla- Se dirige a Len con el que ya ha tomado algo de confianza.  
  
El joven no titubea, sin decir palabra se para frente a la chica y la ayuda a levantarse.  
  
La frágil figura de la chica se tambalea ligeramente, por lo que él la toma por la cintura cargándola hacia su cuerpo. – sujétate en mi... – le dice sin sentimiento alguno en su voz, pero con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
Pilika tiene ambas manos en el pecho del joven, al subir la mirada descubre que su rostro esta muy cerca del suyo. Tal gesto hace que el chico que ponga algo nervioso, por lo que inconscientemente retrocede unos pequeños pasos, pero en un descuido da una pisada errónea por lo que tropieza cayendo de espalda, se asusta al descubrir que el cuerpo de la chica cae junto con el suyo, por lo que, antes de caer, la acomoda para que caiga sobre él.  
  
Tamao mira la escena algo divertida por el sonrojo de ambos chicos.- Vamos... si querían estar solos me lo hubiesen dicho desde un principio.... – bromea la pelirroja, ahora más divertida que antes, pues el sonrojo de los jóvenes ha aumentado considerablemente.  
  
-Pero que dices Tamao!! – dice Pilika muy avergonzada, separándose de Len y sentándose, con ayuda de sus brazos, al lado del chico.  
  
-Ya deja de bromear... – dice el joven sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro.  
  
-Vaya.... Len.... a pesar de que te sacaron gran parte de tu sangre, pues aún tienes mucha para cubrir tu rostro... – vuelve a bromear la pelirroja, esta vez alejándose del lugar.  
  
Len se sienta a lo indio con los brazos cruzados y girando la cabeza en otra dirección.  
  
-Iré al baño un momento... – avisa Tamao mientras se aleja.  
  
Pilika sigue a la chica con la mirada, luego vuelve a mirar a Len, quién mira a la figura que ahora se separa del grupo.  
  
Len nota que la peliazul lo mira, por lo que le contesta la mirada.  
  
La joven le sonríe – me ayudas a pararme? – le pregunta con su ternura característica.  
  
El joven obedece, se levanta y luego toma las manos de la joven ayudándola a pararse en sus pies.  
  
Durante unos minutos el chico trata de ayudarla a caminar, pero no encuentra un método para que no se tambalee mientras lo intenta.  
  
Por fin, opta por hacer que los brazos de la chica rodeen su cuello mientras él la sostiene por su cintura para evitar ese tenue desequilibrio.  
  
Ambos se sonrojan al mismo tiempo que Pilika da un nuevo paso, pues inconscientemente comienzan a acercarse más el uno del otro.  
  
De pronto el joven se detiene, mirando directamente a los ojos de la muchacha.  
  
Pilika siente como las manos del chico pasan rodeando más su cintura, haciendo que su cuerpo se acerque más al de él.  
  
Para la sorpresa de la joven el chico descansa su cabeza en uno de los hombros de la chica, abrazándola con fuerza, pero con ternura a la vez.  
  
-Me asustaste mucho.... – confiesa el joven.  
  
La peliazul se sorprende por el comentario, pero mantiene el silencio.  
  
-Creí que no te volvería a ver.... – dice mientras sube sus manos por la espalda de la chica.  
  
La joven por fin entiende de lo que habla su compañero – Temí lo mismo... – dice acariciando el cabello del muchacho.  
  
En efecto, en la desesperación al ver cómo aquel auto iba en dirección a Len, descuidó todo, incluso su vida por temor a perderlo.  
  
-No me alejaré de ti... – dice en un susurro al oído del chico – Te lo prometo...  
  
Len no articula palabra, pero como respuesta presiona con un poco más de fuerza el cuerpo de la joven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rápidamente pasa el año escolar, Pilika, Len y Tamao se han convertido en grandes amigos, aunque Len no quiera admitirlo, se ha encariñado también con la pelirroja. La joven peliazul vuelve a caminar en pocos meses con la ayuda de sus amigos.  
  
En la escuela se comienza a acercar en fin de año, ya todos los jóvenes, tanto chicos y chicas, comienzan a prepararse para su fiesta de graduación.  
  
-Vamos.... no es difícil notar cuanto deseas ir con él – Tamao esta sentada en la cama de su amiga mientras ella da vueltas alrededor de su habitación.  
  
-Nos hemos hecho amigos.... no se si qui....  
  
-No te rechazará, eso tenlo por sentado... – interrumpe la pelirroja mientras se levanta para tranquilizar a la peliazul  
  
Pilika se sienta en una silla frente a un espejo – pero.... gran parte de la escuela desea invitarlo...  
  
-Te ahogas en un vaso de agua.... – dice Tamamura mientras comienza a cepillar los azulados cabellos – Len no es lo suficientemente sociable como para aceptar que lo invite alguna extraña....  
  
-Maldita regla.... – maldice al recordar que para el baile de la escuela, la chica debe invitar al chico.  
  
-Sabes lo que él siente por ti.... lo has sabido desde hace mucho.... – Pilika se sonroja ante el comentario de su amiga. – El también sabe lo que sientes por el...- continúa la pelirroja.  
  
-Vaya!!!! Que son complicados! – reclama ella viendo el reflejo de una sonrojada Pilika a través del espejo – Díselo y ya.... sin mayores complicaciones....  
  
-Es fácil decirlo.... – Pilika desvía la mirada.  
  
La pelirroja acaricia su mentón mientras mira hacia el techo pensativa – creo que si le besaras el no te rechazaría.... – luego vuelve a mirar el reflejo del espejo, ríe ligeramente al descubrir que el rostro de su amiga se ha vuelto más rojo que nunca.  
  
-Pero que estas diciendo!!!???? – alega la peliazul moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro.  
  
En ese momento el pequeño Horo es descubierto por la chicas – Sal de mi closet...... – ordena su hermana mayor al oír una ligera risita proveniente de su interior.  
  
El pequeño obedece caliendo alegremente de su escondite – Ya sabía.....^.^ jiji.... ¿vas a invitar a Len? – pregunta con una pícara mirada dedicada a su hermanita.  
  
-Ven aquí pequeño....!!! – dice mientras comienza a perseguirlo.  
  
-Noooooo..... no te enojes!!! – dice mientras se escapa.  
  
Tamao ríe al mismo tiempo que ve como ambos hermano corren alrededor de ella...tal como siempre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A la mañana siguiente, ya a una semana del gran baile, Len espera a Pilika afuera como siempre. Caminan junto a Horo (que comenzó a ir a una primaria cercana desde principio de año) como normalmente lo hacen, está ese típico silencio entre ellos que supuestamente no incomoda a ninguno.... pero esta caminata no resultará igual que las demás.  
  
-Y le vas a decir o no? – se oye la voz del pequeñín que toma las manos de ambos chicos mientras caminan.  
  
Pilika lo mira sorprendida, se sonroja de inmediatamente ante ese "tierno" comentario.  
  
-Decirme qué? – cuestiona el joven mirando a la chica sonrojada.  
  
-Ayer la escuché hablar con Tamao – le sonríe el pequeño – Hablaros todo el tiempo sobre ti...  
  
Len mira al pequeño, se sonroja un poco ante ese comentario, luego vuelve a mirar a la peliazul que esta mucho mas sonrojada que antes.  
  
-Bueno.... yo.... - dice nerviosa  
  
-Aquí llegamos!!! – dice felizmente Horo que comienza a entra a su escuela.  
  
Pero para la suerte de Pilika su hermanito vuelve a meter sus narices – Quiere invitarte a un baile.... ese!!!!....... el de....¡¡¡graduación!!! – vuelve a sonreír tiernamente mientras se despide con la mano.  
  
El joven se sonroja más que antes, llegando fácilmente a alcanzar el rubor que adorna el rostro de la chica.  
  
Ambos continúan caminando en silencio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.... incómodo.  
  
Al llegar a su salón y sentarse ambos, Pilika se encarga de romper el rígido silencio.  
  
-Y....?? – susurra la chica sin mirarlo.  
  
-y... qué? – le contesta otro susurro.  
  
-Aceptas o no? – se atreve a decir mirándolo de reojo.  
  
El joven mira hacia otro lugar con su postura fría... – no me gustan esas cosas... – confiesa el chico – no si quiera se bailar....  
  
Pilika no puede disimular la expresión de tristeza que comienza a adornar su rostro.  
  
-Ya entiendo.... – dice bajando levemente la mirada.  
  
Len la mira, odia cuando esa expresión se hace presente en el rostro de la chica, suspira fuertemente volteando su mirada en dirección a la ventana – No he dicho que no.....- dice casi en un susurro.  
  
La joven lo mira sorprendida en un principio, pero luego le sonríe tiernamente, sabe que en el idioma de Len significa un "sí"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bueno... bueno... ya ven... no soy ninguna asesina...^-^, supongo que varios me querrían matar si lo fuera.  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho para continuar ^-^.  
  
HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.  
  
Besos!!! 


	5. El gran baile

~~*~~ El gran Baile ~~*~~  
  
La semana pasaba bastante rápida, los chicos se arreglan con los profesores por sus últimas calificaciones. Pilika y Len aún reinan en los primeros 2 lugares de su salón.  
  
Horo-Horo , para el orgullo de sus abuelos, finalizó su primer año de escuela, siendo el mejor de su clase.  
  
Jun esta muy emocionada por que su hermano irá al baile de graduación con la joven peliazul, se encarga de comprarle un traje "decente" según ella, no esos pantalones suelos que usa siempre con la típica camisa y su camiseta debajo.  
  
-Ya me estoy aburriendo... – alega el joven en la tienda mientras se prueba otro traje más.  
  
-Quieres verte bien para ella... supongo.... – El novio de su hermana lo mira con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
Len se sonroja y luego cruza los brazos mirando hacia otro lugar con su postura fría – Me da igual....  
  
Jun reconoce la mentira de su hermano, sabe lo nervioso que se encuentra al saber que va con la peliazul a una fiesta tan importante.  
  
-Creo que ese te queda bastante bien... – dice llevando su mano al mentón al igual que su novio. Es un traje de fiesta color negro, que resalta los ojos dorados de su hermano.  
  
Len la mira, luego se mira a si mismo en el espejo – creo que a Pilika le gustará – se oye la voz de Jun.  
  
El joven vuelve a sonrojarse ante el comentario, luego cierra la cortina del probador – Llevaremos este... ya me cansé de probarme todos los de la tienda! – alega mientras se comienza a cambiar.  
  
Al mismo tiempo que Len se cambia, Jun se encarga de verle los zapatos y la corbata, ayudada por Lee y el vendedor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En cuando a Pilika se encuentra en otra tienda junto con su mejor amiga y su querido hermanito quien va tomado de la mano de la pelirroja mientras su hermana sale y entra del probador, cada vez con un vestido diferente.  
  
El pequeño en un principio esta bastante emocionado al ver cómo su hermana va cambiando de vestido cada 5 minutos, pues, con todos se ve bastante bonita. Pero luego de primeros 45 minutos ya se empezaba a cansar.  
  
-Te ves bien con cualquiera que te pongas.... – dice Tamao a su amiga.  
  
-A todos le encuentro algo... – confiesa la peliazul que tambien se esta cansando de cambiarse tanto.  
  
Se prueba uno bastante lindo, pero tampoco le gusta, por lo que se sienta junto a su amiga resignada, descansando unos momento.  
  
-A Len le gustarás con cualquiera que te pongas – dice Tamao divertida, provocando un sonrojo por parte de su amiga.  
  
El pequeño Horo, se separa unos momentos de las chicas, comienza a pasear viendo los cientos de miles de vestidos de fiesta que hay ahí, rogando que su hermana no tenga que probárselos todos.  
  
Encuentra uno bastante bonito, se trata de un vestido sujetado por tiras en los hombros, sin espalda, que se amarra atrás con unos hilos. Tiene un corte diagonal que comienza de un lado para el otro, su lado más corto llega hasta la rodilla, llegando , hasta un poco más arriba de los talones por su lado de mayor longitud. Su color le llama mucho la atención, pasa por distintas tonalidades del color azul, partiendo con los más oscuros como el azul marino, desde la parte del pecho, hasta una tonalidad un tanto más oscuro que el color cielo por el final de la falda. Tiene brillo en lugares específicos, destacando algunas zonas del vestido.  
  
El pequeño Horo se las arregla para poder alcanzarlo, al hacerlo, trata con todas su fuerzas de no dañarlo, pues sabe que es bastante bueno para romper cosas. Al llegar al lado de las chicas se lo pasa a su hermana.  
  
-Éste me parece muy bonito... – dice sonriendo satisfecho después de cumplir si misión.  
  
Pilika y Tamao quedan sorprendidas, el vestido es precioso, ambas le sonríen al pequeño en forma de agradecimiento. El precio es bastante razonable, por lo que no se hacen problema. Pilika se lo prueba.  
  
-Definitivamente.... – dice Tamao, cuado la joven sale y le cuestiona con la mirada.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El día del baile Pilika esta lista cerca de media hora antes de la hora acordada para que Len la fuese a buscar, se siente muy nerviosa.  
  
El caso de Len no es tan diferente, esta en el auto de su padre escuchado música hace ya media hora, ha dejado el saco del traje en la silla del copiloto.  
  
Jun se le acerca – Valla... nunca te he visto tan nervioso... – dice cargándose en la ventana de su hermano.  
  
-Hace mucho que no conduzco... – miente el joven, tratando de excusar su nerviosismo.  
  
Su hermana mayor le sonríe – Este podría ser tu oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes por ella... – le recomienda.  
  
El joven de ojos dorados se sonroja, fija su mirada en el volante pensativo, luego mira a su hermana, disimulando indiferencia – Ya... cállate... – dice mirando su reloj.  
  
-Ya es hora de que vallas a buscarla – dice pasándole un ramillete – que la pases bien...- Se aleja sonriéndole  
  
Un escalofrío para por la espalda del joven al descubrir que era cierto, recibe el ramillete con un ligero temblor en su mano. Luego lo pone junto a su saco y se dispone a partir.  
  
-Buena suerte – se oye la voz de su hermana.  
  
Len levanta una mano en forma de despedida.  
  
Tarda menos de 2 minutos en llegar a la casa de la joven, claro, si son prácticamente vecinos.  
  
Sale del auto poniéndose su saco y con el ramillete en la mano.  
  
Toca el timbre, el pequeñín peliazul se encarga de abrirle – Por fin llegaste....- le dice al verlo – Pilika ha estado como loca hace como una hora.  
  
Len le sonríe, se siente aliviando al enterarse de que no era el único nervioso.- Donde está? – pregunta entrando levemente.  
  
-PILIKA!!! – grita el pequeño hacia el interior de la casa.  
  
-Ya voy!! – se oye la voz de la chica proveniente de adentro. – Había olvidado el ramillete – dice mientras se acerca.  
  
Len abre los ojos de asombro, sonrojándose notoriamente, el vestido esta pegado la figura de la chica, haciendo resaltar sus dotes naturales, Tiene el cabello tomado casi completamente en un peinado muy bien hecho, dejando caer algunos cabellos por el cuello de la chica, lleva maquillaje ligero destacando el suave brillo que usa en los labios.  
  
Pilika también se sonroja, Len se ve muy apuesto vestido de esa manera.  
  
La joven se le acerca, Len se pone algo nervioso, ve el rostro de la joven más cerca de lo normal, pues esta más alta gracias a los tacones, pero sin sobrepasar la altura del muchacho.  
  
Le pone el ramillete en el bolsillo del saco – Ahí esta... – le sonríe tiernamente.  
  
El joven mira su pecho, nota que ese ramillete le da un toque especial a su traje.  
  
Len prosigue con el suyo, Toma una de las tiras del vestido y comienza a atar el que trajo él, bastante nervioso, pues sin querer rosa uno de los pechos de la joven.  
  
Ante tal tacto ambos se sonrojan.  
  
-L.... lo siento... – tartamudea avergonzado.  
  
La joven guarda silencio hasta que el chico termina, luego le toma el brazo y lo dirige hasta el auto.  
  
-Ya vámonos... – dice con una sonrisa, evadiendo lo que acaba de suceder.  
  
Ambos suben al automóvil y se dirigen a la fiesta que se efectuará en uno de los más elegantes restaurantes de la ciudad.  
  
Al llegar Len se pone algo nervioso cuando la chica lo toma por el brazo, mientras él lo dobla para sostener la mano de la chica.  
  
Entre ellos no hay intercambio de palabras, pero , ya están acostumbrados.  
  
Al entrar hay un gran salón de baile, mientras que las mesas están alrededor. Ven que Tamao les hace señas desde una de las mesas para que se les acercara.  
  
Ellos siguen en dirección a la pelirroja, notan que la pareja de la chica no esta a su lado.  
  
-Y tu pareja? – pregunta la peliazul mientras se sienta, luego Len se sienta a su lado sacándose el saco para quedar con la camisa y la corbata.  
  
-Está en el baño.... ya volverá. – dice sonriendo. – se ven muy bien – comenta.  
  
-Tu también Tamao – contesta su amiga peliazul.  
  
-Si... pero me refiero a la pareja que hacen – vuelve a sonreír, esta vez , algo divertida, le encanta ver como el rostro de sus amigos toma ese leve color rojo.  
  
La pareja de la pelirroja se hace presente – Hola chicos... – saluda cordialmente sentándose al lado de Tamao.  
  
Len no puede evitar la expresión de odio que comienza a adornar su rostro al ver a ese personaje. Pilika lo nota, pero saluda cordialmente a Lyserg que acaba de llegar.  
  
-Hola... – contesta la peliazul, Len se limita a girar la mirada en otra dirección.  
  
De pronto las luces comienzan a apagarse, dejando una especia de disco, con luces de varios colores que se prenden y apagan, en el interior del restaurante, la música lenta que al principio invadía el restaurante se torna más movida, pero eso no impide que los chicos conversen animadamente, menos Len.  
  
Lyserg por fin comprendió los sentimientos de la peliazul hacia el chico que aparenta ser frío, por lo que ya dejó de insistirle desde hace ya un tiempo, pero no entiende por qué Len lo continúa mirando con ese odio inquebrantable.  
  
Después de unos cuantos minutos Lyserg se levanta, ofraciéndole la mano a Tamao.  
  
-Quieres bailar? – pegunta con gran cortesía.  
  
La pelirroja recibe la mano del chico animadamente – Por supuesto – sonríe.  
  
Al ver como su amiga se va con el chico de ojos verdes, la peliazul mira a su compañero que mira hacia otro lugar.  
  
-Te dije que no se bailar.... – dice anticipándose a cualquier pregunta.  
  
Pilika emite una ligera risita, haciendo que Len la mirara.  
  
-Podríamos bailar una canción lenta... no se necesita mucha practica para esos bailes.... – propone la chica cargando sus codos en la mesa.  
  
Len la mira, se ve muy hermosa, imposible negarse a tal bella diosa, gira su rostro en otra dirección – como quieras... – dice, haciendo que la chica sonría tiernamente.  
  
Pasan unos momentos, de ves en cuando intercambian algunas palabras, Len se sorprende a si mismo cuando habla con la peliazul, pues nota como su tono de voz se ablanda cuando se trata de ella. En uno de los silencios Pilika toma la mano de Len entra las suyas, provocando un sonrojo por parte del chico.  
  
La joven nota esa reacción, comienza a jugar con la mano de Len, que en esos momentos parece no tener movimiento propio, solo se deja guiar por las manos de la chica.  
  
-Eres muy extraño... – le dice la chica sosteniendo la mano del chico junto a su cara.  
  
-Y recién te vienes a dar cuenta?... – pregunta irónico, haciendo que la joven ría levemente.  
  
-Lo digo en serio.... – dice aún sonriéndole – a veces eres muy tierno conmigo... pero otras te vuelves muy frío.  
  
-Tierno?... – repite el joven con algo de asombro.  
  
-Recuerdo que en el hospital besaste mi frente.... – menciona haciendo que el sonrojo de Len aumentara.  
  
-También cuando me abrasaste en la escuela....  
  
Len gira la cabeza en otra dirección – bueno... si te molestó me lo hubieras dicho...  
  
Pilika vuelve a reír – no seas tonto.... – Len la gira la vista para mirarla nuevamente – Me gusta cuando eres así... – confiesa la joven sonrojándose levemente.  
  
El joven la mira sorprendido, su mano aún esta entre las de ella que ahora comienzan a entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. Le dedica una sonrisa, una que sólo ella ha tenido la oportunidad de ver.  
  
En ese momento tocan una canción lenta, al oírla Pilika se levanta tironeando a Len, no piensa desperdiciar una de las pocas oportunidades que le brindan esas canciones para bailar esa noche.  
  
-Oye!... pero yo no se.... – repite el joven ya parado frente a la peliazul.  
  
-Tú... solo sígueme...- le dice la chica acercándosele.  
  
Hace que una de las manos del chico rodee su estrecha cintura, al sentir la suave piel de la espalda de la chica, el joven se sonroja. Pilika acomoda uno de sus brazos en el hombro del joven y en la otra sujeta la del chico cargándola en el pecho de él.  
  
Pilika continúa a moverse de un lado a otro con mucha gracia, Len trata de imitar el movimiento.  
  
-Lo siento.... – dice después de pisar levemente a su compañera de baile. – Te dije que no se.... afronta las consecuencias....  
  
La joven le sonríe tiernamente.  
  
Se quedan unos instantes así, bailando una ligera y suave canción, La joven se acomoda de tal forma de que su cabeza queda recargada en el pecho del chico, el cual sólo continúa el paso aceptando el gesto de la chica. Para la sorpresa de Pilika, el joven lleva su mano hasta el mentón de la chica haciendo que sus ojos queden sumergidos en los suyos.  
  
La joven nota como el rostro del muchacho se acerca lentamente al de ella, ante lo cual reacciona cerrando lentamente los ojos esperando el con ansia aquel suave contacto.  
  
Al ver que los ojos de la chica comienzan a cerrarse, Len la imita, esperando sentir un suave tacto.  
  
La espera se torna cada vez más intoxicante, hasta que por fin es aliviada, los labios del chico, por fin se posan en los de la peliazul en su delicado beso, corto y sencillo. Después del cual Pilika abre los ojos para ver los de Len que ya la miraban.  
  
La joven vuelve a cargar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, mientras él recorre la estrecha cintura de la chica con sus brazos.  
  
-Me gustas mucho.... – confiesa la joven en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que el chico logra oír.  
  
Después de unos instantes sin recibir respuesta, la joven reacciona al sentir un cálido beso en su cabello – Tú a mi.... contesta el chico apretando con ligera fuerza el cuerpo de la peliazul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al terminar el baile, Len encamina a la chica hasta su casa, después de las confesiones ninguno se atrevió a regresar al tema durante toda la noche.  
  
Al llegar, Len detiene el auto frente a la casa de la joven, el momento de la despedida les resulta algo difícil, pues han disfrutado mucho la compañía del otro. Se quedan unos minutos en silencio, que cada vez se torna un tanto incómodo.  
  
-Adios Len.... – dice la peliazul al fin, quebrantando el rígido silencio.  
  
-Adiós...... – contesta el joven.  
  
Pilika no baja del auto, nuevamente los cubre el silencio.  
  
La joven mira al chico, finalmente se decide. Se acomoda de tal forma para acercarse al chico.  
  
Len la mira, comprende lo que la joven desea hacer por lo que también se acomoda.  
  
Las manos de Pilika encaminan el rostro de Len hacia el suyo, después del tacto sus brazos rodean el cuello del chico.  
  
Esta vez, el beso es un tanto desesperado, pues ambos lo deseaban, pero no reunían el valor suficiente, Pilika se atreve a introducir su lengua en la boca del chico, ante lo cual, Len contesta sin discusión.  
  
El beso se torna apasionadamente lento, comienzan a disfrutar de ese suave tacto por varios minutos, sin apuros, sumidos en ese momento tan esperado por ambos.  
  
Pilika se separa, decidiéndose a bajar.  
  
-Bueno.... adiós... – dice abriendo la puerta. Len sólo la mira, ambos están sonrojados.  
  
-A.... adiós... – dice Len girando el rostro hacia la calle.  
  
Pilika lo vuelve a mirar, y le sonríe, Len vuelve la mirada y le contesta la sonrisa, en un acuerdo mental ambos se acercan nuevamente para besarse.  
  
Ambos deseaban hace tanto estar juntos de esa manera, en ese cálido y tierno beso.... que ahora que lo consiguieron será difícil de deshacer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bueno... ante aquellos reviews que atentaban contra mi vida, no me quedó otra más que terminar este fic, Espero les haya gustado a mis queridos lectores =)  
  
Quiero informarles que entraré luego a estudiar, así que quiza me demore algún tiempo en empezar otro fanfiction. Aún así acepto recomendaciones para hacer otro (LenXPilika o lo que sea)  
  
Ya sabrán mi estilo... Romance.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO FIC!!! 


End file.
